Geeks in an Omegaverse
by Little Octopus
Summary: Omegaverse!AU. Arthur is frustrated with his heat, and his loving alpha is there to help!


**Geeks in an Omegaverse**

{~}

**Alright, so by requests, I meant the Geeks couple or a different pairing, not a new fic in a new universe. So! For the first and last time, the two dorks as an omega and alpha!**

**Here is what I received: Omegaverse, USUK... inflation please? no one really does that anymore.**

**S.S.S**

**(P.s. Did you mean like a whole new fic or what? I'm doing kind of a what-if with this oneshot)**

**Requested by guest.**

**So this is just kind of a 'what if' installment.**

**The reason for the requests is to get more of a story line for these two. There will be a cut off for this saga.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

{~}

Arthur placed another pillow on the bed before moving it to another spot. He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head. No, that didn't look right either. With a sigh he shifted the pillow again slightly before ripping it off and throwing it at the door. Or, more accurately, at Alfred's face.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked again, sniffing at Arthur. His omega smelt off today.

"The stupid pillow won't bloody cooperate!" Arthur roared, falling into the neatly made nest.

Alfred laughed and moved into the room. "Arthur, you're fine."

"No, I'm not!" The omega rolled over, pulling the blanket over his face.

"Awe, come on. You're ruining it." Alfred closed the door and sat on the bed. "Everything's alright."

Arthur burrowed deeper into the sheets. How could Alfred have been so calm? Everything was not going the way it was supposed to, and now Arthur felt like crying!

"Arthur." Alfred sing-songed as he pulled at the blankets. "Let me see your face."

"No!" Arthur gripped the blankets tighter.

"If I can't see you, I can't fix it." The alpha said, finally yanking the sheets off.

Arthur kept his back to Alfred and his mouth shut. Stupid Alfred thinking this was easy to fi- holy shit, warm.

The omega sighed at the warm hands that found his back. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt all the tension leave his body.

"There ya go." Alfred whispered into his hair, finally flipping him on his back. He smiled warmly at the flushed omega.

"Shut up." Arthur mumbled before throwing his arms around Alfred's neck, the sudden desire to mate taking hold of his body.

Alfred complied and slipped easily between Arthur's legs. Alfred licked the blond's lip as he worked at the turtleneck Arthur was wearing. The alpha pulled away to take the sweater off. Arthur whined at the loss of Alfred's lips.

"Alfred..." he mewled out, sliding his leg up Alfred's side and back down.

Trying to keep his cool long enough to ease Arthur, Alfred grit his teeth and finished undressing the omega. Even though the smell he was giving off made Alfred want to pound him so hard the oak bed frame would splinter. But, he was a caring alpha and made sure his omega was taken care of.

With Arthur naked, Alfred began ravishing his body with kisses and licks while Arthur's leaking hole clenched at the air, begging for something to be inside him.

Slowly, Alfred trailed a hand down Arthur's chest before swirling a finger around the omega's entrance. "Whoa, Arthur." he grinned. "You already have slick everywhere." Referring to the natural lubrication male omegas made. He licked at Arthur's nipple before his mouth engulfed it.

Arthur arched against Alfred at the intrusion and the heat on his chest. "Alfred!" He moaned before laying back and opening his legs more. Alfred added a second finger, but it was not enough.

"More." Arthur panted. Alfred didn't react, so Arthur said it again, louder. And more moan-like. "More!"

Alfred smirked around Arthur's nipple and pulled away. "So impatient. And you chide me for that."

"Sh-shut up." Arthur tugged Alfred's hair, pulling him closer to him, but Alfred pulled away and slid down Arthur body until his head was nestled between his thighs.

With a small pinch to Arthur ass, Alfred took Arthur's throbbing and leaking cock into his mouth.

Arthur cried out and arched against Alfred, rolling his hips.

Alfred quickly relaxed his throat as Arthur thrust into his mouth. Damn, he was one needy omega. How long had he been holding back?

It didn't take long for Arthur to finish off. Alfred quickly swallowed and kissed the inside of Arthur's thigh.

The omega was panting slightly, his hair spread around him.

Alfred leaned forward to capture his lips and pressed his finger to the slick-coated entrance.

Arthur opened his mouth to pull Alfred's tongue in as his hole sucked in his finger.

Shivers went through Alfred at Arthur's eagerness. He quickly added a second finger. Arthur arched against Alfred's chest, his head lolled back. "Hurry _up_." Arthur breathed.

Alfred nodded and retracted his fingers. He used the slick that came with them to coat his throbbing cock. He lined himself up with Arthur's entrance and plunged right in.

Arthur cried out and lifted his hips from the mattress. "Alfred!" he called, his hands slithering up to hold his shoulders.

Taking a breath and stealing a kiss, Alfred began a steady rhythm into Arthur. The omega groaned and moved with Alfred, hardly able to keep pace with his harsh thrusts.

Alfred sucked on Arthur's neck and pumped the omega's forgotten erection opposite to his body-shaking movements. Arthur moaned loudly at the constant pleasure.

Arthur came over Alfred's hand with a scream of his name. Then, he lay back and let Alfred have at him, knowing the alpha liked to finished last.

When Alfred came, he stilled and pressed his forehead against Arthur's shoulder, panting against the hot skin. Arthur sighed as he felt Alfred swell inside him. Although he was infertile, it was conferring for him that Alfred stayed with him like this.

Alfred rolled onto his side and spooned Arthur closely, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He nuzzled his neck.

"You feel better?" Alfred mumbled.

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Arthur breathed sleepily. He tucked his head under Alfred's chin.

"Good." Alfred smiled and stroked Arthur's stomach, knowing that after the heat, Arthur would go in a brief state of depression. Being unable to produce children, as was Arthur's natural omega instinct to have as many children for his alpha, Arthur would blame himself and be out of it for a week or two.

Alfred hated that time, but he was always able to bring Arthur back. He kissed the omega's neck and felt the Brit's chest rise and fall gently.

"Sweet dreams, Arthur."

{~}

**If you have a request for these geeks or any other pairing, let me know! If you don't have a pairing but an idea, it will be these two!**

**Onto the next request!**


End file.
